I Want You
by hyukjae86
Summary: Haehyuk / YAOI / NC,, langsung baca aja, lagi males buat summary nya


**I WANT YOU**

Cast : Donghae dan Eunhyuk

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, EYD berantakan, miss Typo, NC

Happy reading

Donghae pov

Aku membasuh wajahku yang terasa panas. Ini sudah musim penghujan tapi kenapa udara jadi panas seperti ini. Sepertinya bukan karena udaranya yang panas tapi pikiranku. Otak suciku sudah tercemar gara-gara Kyuhyun sialan itu. kalo saja aku tidak menerima dvd yang diberikannya tempo hari mungkin pikiranku masih suci sampai sekarang. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh saat dia memberikan dvd tersebut, aneh karena seorang Kyuhyun yang sangat terkenal pelit dan sombong memberikanku dengan GRATIS sebuah kaset dvd.

Isi dvd tersebut ternyata adalah adegan ranjang untuk 21 keatas, untung saja aku tidak mengajak Hyukkie untuk menontong bareng, kalo tidak otak sucinya juga akan tercemar seperti ku. Hyukkie adalah kekasihku sejak 3 tahun lalu, namanya Lee Hyukjae tapi panggilan sayangku Hyukkie. Sekarang kami berdua sedang berada di apartemenku, dan kami baru saja selesai makan malam.

Semenjak menonton DVD itu aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Hyukkie, karena jika dekat-dekat dengannnya pikiran mesumku langsung bekerja.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi ini, ternyata Hyukkie sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Aku terdiam memperhatikannya.

Hyukkie terlihat sangat cantik, dengan memakai apron kuning itu dia terlihat sangat manis. Kupandangi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak kalah indah dari yeoja-yeoja lain, malah terlihat lebih seksi, bibir merahnya benar-benar ingin kucicipi dan melumatnya dengan rakus.

Oh tuhan,, hentikan Lee Donghae. Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu dari otakmu.

Ini semua gara-gara magnae sialan itu.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari kehadiranku pun menoleh dan tersenyum manis, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku agar tidak menatap mata nya. Aku jadii terlihat menjauhi dia jika seperti ini.

•

Normal POV

Donghae berjalan ke ruang tv, dan duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan tersebut. Berusaha mencari channel tv yang bagus untuk mengalihkan pikirannnya dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyukpun datang dari arah dapur, dan duduk di samping Donghae.

"hae-ah" Eunhyuk mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Donghae.

Donghae langsung duduk tegak saat Eunhyuk mendekatinya.

"ne?" tanya Donghae kaku

"poppo" eunhyuk memonyongkan bibir nya kearah Donghae.

Glek..

Donghae menelan ludahnya saat melihat bibir plum itu. ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, mungkin sudah sangat sering mereka melakukannya tapi baru kali ini Donghae gugup seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Donghae menelusupkan jemarinya di leher jenjang Eunhyuk. dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Cup..

Satu kecupan, dua kecupan dan yang ketiga Donghae melumat lembut bibir Eunhyuk. menekan jemarinya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Eunhyuk bergantian, Eunhyuk juga membalasnya namun tentu saja lebih dominan ke Donghae.

Lama-lama ciuman donghae mulai merambat ke pipi kanan eunhyuk dan sampai ke telinga Eunhyuk, tempat paling sensitivnya.

Eunhyuk kaget saat menyadari sesuatu yang basah di telinganya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae sehingga ciuman keduanyapun terlepas.

"yak..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memegang telinga kanannya.

"a..apa?"

"tadi...tadi kau mencium disini" kata Eunhyuk samping menunjuk telinganya.

"itu aku tak sadar karena mataku kan terpejam" elak Donghae.

"jeongmal" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"ini sudah malam, kau pulanglah" Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke pintu apartemennya.

"tapi hae.."

"besok kau kan kuliah pagi hyukkie, pulanglah" Donghae membukakan pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk pulang.

Akhirnya Eunhyukpun menurut dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Donghae memegangi dada nya yang berdegup kencang.

"dasar bodoh, kenapa kau bisa hilang kendali Donghae" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

•

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Donghae di parkiran kampus mereka. Donghae hanya diam saja tanpa membalas lambaian tangan Eunhyuk.

"hae" Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae

"kajja, aku antar pulang" Donghae membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eunhyuk.

"pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil masuk kedalam mobil.  
donghaepun masuk kedalam mobil juga dari pintu satunya.

"aku pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"tentu, memang mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"tentu saja ke aparetemen, aku ingin menginap besokkan kau ulang tahun hae-ah"

"jangan" tolak Donghae

"wae?"

"em..hari ini aku sangat sibuk besok saja kita pergi" usul Donghae

"kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau menjauh? Apa aku salah sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal

'tidak apa-apa, aku benar-benar sibuk hyukkie, aku antar pulang ya"

"terserah" jawab Eunhyuk ketus.

Donghae jadi merasa bersalah pada Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dekat-dekat Eunhyuk.

"pakai sabukmu hyukkie" Donghae mengingatkan Eunhyuk.

"tidak mau" Eunhyuk masih ngambek.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, sabar menghadapi Eunhyuk kalo sedang ngambek seperti ini.

Donghae memajukan badannnya untuk memakaikan seat belt Eunhyuk. dengan seperti tii tubuh Donghae berada tepat di depat Eunhyuk.

Cup..

Donghae sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba eunhyuk mencium kilat bibirnya.

Donghae melanjutkan menarik seatbelt Eunhyuk dan mengaitkannya. Donghae meningkatkan suhu AC di mobilnya, wajah kedua sama-sama memerah.

Tak lama mobil Donghaepun pergi dari tempat parkir kampus tersebut.

•

Eunhyuk mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya dikasur, hari ini dia hanya di rumah.

"dasar Donghae menyebalkan" teriak Eunhyuk.

Padahal hari ini dia sudah merencanakan menginap di apartemen Donghae tapi semua gagal. Eunhyuk merasa aneh dengan sikap Donghae akhir-akhir ini. Donghae seperti menjauhinya, biasanya setiap ada Donghae pasti ada eunhyuk dan juga mereka berdua terkenal pasangan yang paling mesra di kampus tapi semua itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Biasanya Donghae akan mengecup bibirnya saat mereka berpisah, menggenggam tangannya erat saat jalan berdua dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"apa Donghae sudah bosan denganku?" eunhyuk bermonolog sendiri.

"atau karena dia mencium telingaku kemarin"

Eunhyuk tahu tentang hal seperti itu, hey dia sudah berumur 22 tahun jadi dia bukan anak polos yang tidak tahu tentang hal-hal 18+. Tapi selama ini Donghae tidak(belum) pernah memintanya atau membahas hal seperti itu.

Eunhyuk melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul 23.30. 30 menit lagi Donghae ulang tahun.

Eunhyuk mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya dan menelepon Donghae.

"yeobseyo" sapa Donghae di seberang

"hae-ah, kau belum tidur?"

"belum, wae?"

"bogoshippo"

"nado hyukkie, kenapa kau belum tidur"

"tentu saja belum, aku kan ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahu buat namjachingu ku ini"

"jadi setelah mengucapkan itu kau baru akan tidur?"

"ne..hae kau sedang apa?"  
"em..ngerjain tugas kampus"

"hae"

"hmm?"

"kau ingin hadiah apa?"

"memang kau akan memberikannya"

"tentu saja, hadiah apa?"

"tidak usah, cukup kau tetap di sisiku sudah cukup"

"kalau itu tanpa kau bilangpun aku akan tetap di sisimu. Yang lain hae-ah?" tanya eunhyuk lagi

"emm..sesuatu yang belum pernah kau berikan padaku" jawab Donghae

Deg.. jantung Eunhyu tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

"apa itu?" tanyanya ragu

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi, aku matikan Hyukkie"

Pip..sambungan terputus.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam di tempatnya. Memikirkan apa yang donghae katakan tadi.

Setelah tahu apa maksud yang Donghae katakan tadi, Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya tak lupa membawa mantel hangatnya.

"appa..apa aku nginap tempat Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk saat melewati ruang TV yang terdapat appa nya disana.

"YAKK HYUKJAE!"

Bruk..

Pintupun tertutup, entah apa yang dikatakan appa Eunhyuk di dalam yang jelas Eunhyuk sekarang sedang terburu-buru.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap ada toko kue yang masih buka di jam segini.

Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat ada toko kue yang masih buka di persimpangan jalan ini. Dengan cepat diapun kesana.

Eunhyuk hanya membeli sebuah cup cake kecil yang cantik serta sebuah lili kecil.

Dilihatnya jam di tangannya, 5 menit lagi jam 12 dia harus cepat sampai di apartemen Donghae.

Eunhyuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen Donghae.

•

Eunhyuk sekarang berada tepat didepan pintu apartemen Donghae. Dia menghidupkan lilin kecil di atas cup cake yang tadi dibeli olehnya. Eunhyuk memeriksa lagi jam di tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam, akhirnya ia memencet bell apartement Donghae.

Tett..

Tett..

Klek

"saengil chukka hammida"

Donghae kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk di depan apartemennya dengan membawa sebuah cup cake kecil.

"hyukkie?"

"selamat ulang tahun hae-ah" Donghae tidak juga keluar dari apartement nya, dia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya saja.

"hae kenapa tidak keluar?" tanya Eunhyuk

"ani..Gomawo"

"ayo keluar hae" ajak Eunhyuk

"ini sudah malam hyukkie, aku sedang sibuk"

"kau tega sekali, paling tidak tiup lilin mu" kata Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Donghae setengah mati menahan dirinya atas godaan itu.

"baiklah" jawab Donghae

Donghaepun keluar dari apartemennya.

"buat keinginanmu dulu" kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sebelum meniup lilin tersebut.

Fuuhh

Cup..

Tepat Donghae meniup lilin itu, Eunhyuk mengecup pipi kirinya.

"sudah, kau pulanglah" kata Donghae

"emm..kau harus mencicipinya dulu?" Eunhyuk masih berusaha untuk tidak pulang.

"nanti aku akan memakannya" Donghae mengambil cup cake dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"tapi hae?" eunhyuk mendekati Donghae.

"sudah pulanglah" Donghae mundur kebelakang untuk menjauhi Eunhyuk.

"hae-ah" Eunhyuk mencoba memegang lengan Donghae, tapi dengan sigap Donghae menjauhinya.

"jangan dekat-dekat hyuk"

"wae?" Eunhyuk mencoba dekati Donghae lagi

"jangan dekat-dekat, kalo tidak aku akan memakanmu sekarang" tegas Donghae

"aku ingin mencicipinya, ayo masuk kedalam" Eunhyuk mencoba masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae, tapi dengan cepat Donghae memegang pintu nya agar Eunhyuk tidak bisa masuk.

Eunhyuk tak hilang akal dia mencoba menyelinap di badan Donghae tapi Donghae malah menutup pintu apartement nya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri diluar.

"hae-ah" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menggedor pintu tersebut.

"pulanglah Hyuk" balas Donghae dari dalam.

Eunhyuk mencoba mencari cara agar Donghae mau keluar lagi

"hae-ah, kalau kau tidak keluar aku akan marah padamu" teriak Eunhyuk lagi.

Klek..pintu terbuka dan kepala Donghae pun muncul di balik pintu tersebut.

"ada apa?"

"pinjamkan aku uang, aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali dan kau tega melihatku jalan pulang nanti sedangkan ini sudah malam hae"

"baiklah kau tunggu sini akan aku ambilkan uangnya" saat Donghae ingin menutup pintunya kembali Eunhyuk dengan cepat menahannya.  
"hyuk" kaget Donghae

Eunhyuk berusaha masuk dan mendorong Donghae kedalam.

"jangan masuk" kata Donghae lagi

"aku ingin masuk sebentar"

"jangan hyuk, kalau kau masuk akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan keluar lagi"

Klek..pintu pun tertutup.

Eunhyuk berhasil masuk kedalam, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Eunhyuk tidak berani menatap mata Donghae yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"aa..aku"

Brukk

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke pintu dan langsung menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya.

Eunhyuk kaget dengan perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba namun dia membalas ciuman tersebut. Donghae semakin menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, menghisap kedua belah bibir plum itu dengan rakus.

Merasa Eunhyuk mulai sesak Donghae melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"hahh,,haahh..hahh" deru nafas Eunhyuk

"kau sudah kuperingatkan jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak pulang hari ini" seringai Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam gugup.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding pintu apartemen, sedangkan kaki Eunhyuk dilingkaran di pinggangnya.

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut, menyesap rasa manis yang memabukkan itu. perlahan ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman panas, Donghae melumat kasar bibir Eunhyuk dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk. satu kecupan penuh dari Donghae sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan nafas yang memburu.

"merasa menyesal?" tanya Donghae

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "jadikan aku milikmu hae-ah" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Hupp

Donghae menggendong tubuh Eunhyuk sambil mencium bibirnya, keduanya saling tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Donghae berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Eunhyuk mencoba melepas baju Donghae di sela ciuman mereka.

Donghae menjatuhkan Eunhyuk di ranjang empuknya. Donghae terdiam menatap eunhyuk yang terbaring di ranjang itu dengan wajah yang berkeringan, bibir yang memerah pasca ciuman tadi dan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan membuatnya terlihat sangan manis dan sexy.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"kau...sexy" jawab Donghae.

Blush..wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Perlahan Donghae naik ke ranjang itu, dan mendekati eunhyuk lalu membuka telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk dan mencium kembali bibir plum itu.

Mereka berciuman lama sampai tanpa sadar Donghae sudah menindih Eunhyuk. perlahan ciuman Donghae naik ke pipi Eunhyuk dan telinganya. Lalu turun ke leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

"aahh" desah Eunhyuk saat donghae memberi tanda di leher nya. Tangan Donghae menarik baju Eunhyuk keatas dan akhirnya terlepas dari tubuh putih Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung mencium nipple merah muda itu dan nipple satu dia remas dan cubit dengan tangannya.

"aahh hae-ah" Eunhyuk hanya mampu mendesah atas perlakuan Donghae

Ciuman Donghae turun ke perut dan akhirnya sampai di bagian bawah tubuh Eunhyuk yang menegang. Donghae melepas ikat pinggang itu dan menarik kebawah celana jeans Eunhyuk beserta dalamannya.

Sekarang terpampanglah tubuh polos Eunhyuk tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Donghae menelan salivanya saat mengagumi tubuh mulus ini.

Eunhyuk bangun dan duduk dihadapan Donghae dan menarik donghae agar menindihnya kembali. Eunhyuk mencium-cium kecil bibir Donghae. Donghae tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

"mulai nakal eoh" kata Donghae setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Eunhyuk menarik baju Donghae ke atas mencoba melepas baju tersebut.

Setelah baju nya terlepas donghae kembali menandai tubuh Eunhyuk dibagian lain yang belum ada tanda kepemilikannya. Sampai akhirnya Donghae berhenti di bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang menegang.

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menggenggam junior Eunhyuk.

"aahhh" desah eunhyuk

Donghae menampilkan seringainya saat mendengar desahan Eunhyuk. Donghae mengocok junior Eunhyu dengan pelasn awalnya namun lama-lama Donghae mengocoknya dengan cepat.  
"ouhh hae-ah" desah Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae semakin mempercepat kocokannya saat merasakan junior Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut.

"AAHHH" Eunhyukpun ejakulasi yang pertama kalinya. Dia hanya terkulai lemah pasca orgasme pertamanya.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang masih kelelahan Donghae melepas pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sekarang tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama polos.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya saat melihat junior Donghae yang besarnya diatas rata-rata itu.

Donghae mengocok kejantanannya sendiri lalu mendekati eunhyuk. sepertinya mereka sudah sampai ke intinya.

Donghae sudah sangat tidak sabat, sampai-sampai tidak melakukan pemanasan sama sekali.

Donghae menarik kedua kaki eunhyuk dan melingkarkannnya di bahu Donghae. Donghae mengarahkan junior besarnya tepat di depan lubang Eunhyuk.

"aahh sakit hae" teriak Eunhyuk kesakitan padahal Donghae baru memasukkan kepala juniornya saja.

"tahan Hyukkie" ucap sambil menahan desahannya. Donghae mencoba memondorong lagi juniornya ke lubang Eunhyuk

"aaaahhh" teriak Eunhyuk saat junior Donghae berhasil masuk dengan sempurna. Donghae dan eunhyuk terdiam sesaat menghirup udara.

Perlahan Donghae mulai mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyisakan pangkalnya saja lalu mendorong masuk kembali ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk dengan perlahan. Namun lama-kelamaan semakin cepat tumbukan junior Donghae ke lubang rectum Eunhyuk.

Dan Eunhyuk yang mulanya berteriak kesakitan sekarang terus mendesah nama Donghae.

"hae-aaaaahhh..lebih cepat" pinta Eunhyuk. Donghae semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"hae aku akan...enghh...aahhh" Eunhyuk pun sampai pada klimaksnya. Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung melemas sehabis orgasme pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Donghae membalik tubuh Eunhyuk agar menungging di depannya. Eunhyuk yang lemas hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan tubuhnya.

Glek..

Donghae menelan saliva nya saat melihat lubang Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut. Dengan posisi ini Donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang rectum Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung melesakkan juniornya yang besarnya diatas rata-rata itu dengan satu hentakan penuh.

"aaahhh hae—ah" desah Eunhyuk kembali

"owh hyukkie..eenghh lubangmu sangat ketat" Donghae tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya.

Donghae terus menggenjot lubang Eunhyuk dengan cepat, sedangkan eunhyuk hanya mampu mendesah kan nama Donghae.

"hae—aku akan keluar lagi" Eunhyuk mencengkeram erat bantal di depannya.

"aku juga hyukkie" Donghae juga sebentar lagi mencapai klimaksnya.

"hhhaee" Eunhyuk mencapi klimaksnya yang kedua.

"AAHH HYUKKIE" Donghae juga akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Sperma Donghae masuk kedalam lubang eunhyuk, sedangkan sperma hyukkie basah di ranjang king size itu.

Kejantanan Donghae masih tertanam dalam lubang rectum Eunhyuk.

"saengil chukka hammida hae" kata Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae membalik tubuh Eunhyu sehingga jadi terlentang kembali namun tanpa melepas juniornya dalam lubang rectum Eunhyuk.

"saranghae hyukkie,, kau hanya milikku..hanya milikku" bisik Donghae ditelinga Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya dan Donghae mengelus surai coklat Eunhyuk.

Namun baru 1 menit Eunhyuk membuka matanya.  
"hae..kenapa itu mu berkedut kembali?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"itu karena kamu hyukkie.. kau harus bertanggung jawab" bisik Donghae seduktif.

"hah?"

"ronde kedua dimulai"

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara-suara desahan dari keduanya.

TBC

OK ini NC gagal ku... mian kalo tidak HOT.. hehhehe

Ini project buat ultah Hae-ppa kemaren, tapi ternyata ngaret lagi waktu nya dan baru bisa di publish hari ini.

Next FF "TOUR GUIDE"


End file.
